Casado con una Fonnie Shipper
by MR.Fxncy-Pxnts
Summary: "Bonnie está casado con Luz, al igual que Foxy con Gabriela. Pero ambas primas juran que sus esposos se aman mutuamente." - Intenciones sólo humorísticas. Oc's pertenecientes a SofiLexa de su fic "Mocosas Metiches".
1. El inicio de todo

_**¡Hola! Este fic es sólo de humor, usando el práctico y famoso formato "Chat" :3 Los OC's son del fic "Mocosas Metiches" de SofiLexa, la cual me dio permiso para hacer esto uvu De hecho, amo la idea :v**_

**_Disclaimer: Esta pendejada de juego pertenece al tolero de Scott Cawthon, y las personificaciones a Pole-Bear, y los Oc's al desmadre :v_**

* * *

_"Luz, te amo tanto."_

_"Yo también te amo. Pero eres gay, y todos sabemos que te encanta que Foxy te dé."_

_"Pero-"_

_"No hay peros."_

Bonnie está casado, y su esposa jura que este ama a Foxy, el zorro pirata.

_"¿Sabes que eres el mejor tesoro de todos?"_

_"Aw, muchas gracias. Pero, ¿Por qué mejor no se lo vas a decir a Bonnie? "_

Y Foxy estaba pasando por lo mismo.

* * *

**En el altar:**

**Puppet:** Bonnie el conejo, ¿Aceptas a Luz como tu legítima esposa, en las buenas y en las malas, hasta que la muerte los separe?

**Bonnie:** Acepto.

**Puppet:** Y tú, Luz ¿Aceptas a Bonnie como tu legítimo esposo, en las buenas y en las malas, hasta que la muerte los separe y blah blah blah?

**Luz:**

**Luz:**

**Luz:**

**Luz:** _¿Desde cuando soy Foxy?_

* * *

**_Éste por ser el primero, lo haré corto. El resto tendrán como 10 chats por capítulo, y no tendrán orden concreto :3 Así que espero les guste, y recuerden, esto es sólo con intención humorística, nada más. Y si quieren, puede que haga especiales narrados y no en chats de vez en cuando :3_**

**_Se despide, Mr. FFxncy-Pxnts, la drogada :'v_**


	2. CcuFS 1 (?)

_**Llegó la drogada, y les traigo 10 chats de esta idea que empezó como broma, por lo que no sé que chucha hago aquí escribiendo esta nota :v**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de FNAF no me pertenecen y blah blah blah. Joder, todos saben que esta vaina es de Scott el trolero :v**_

* * *

**Bonnie**: ¿Por qué coño me shippeas con Foxy? Nadie lo hace

**Luz**: Say whaaaat?

**Gabriela**: Khe.

**Chica**: ¿Qué dijiste?

**Mangle**: ¿Perdón?

**Freddy**: Pido que te disculpes...

**Foxy**: Claaaaaaro

**Puppet**: ¿Qué te has fumado?

**Mr. Fxncy Pxnts:** 4real?

**Dios**: Plox

* * *

_***Bonnie, Luz, Gabriela y Foxy en la playa***_

**Bonnie**: Voy a meterme al mar

**Gabriela**: Yo también

**Luz**: Ok

**Foxy**:

**Luz**: Lindas piernas que tiene ¿No crees?

**Foxy**: Sí, igual que su trasero

**Foxy**: Se le ven muy bien con ese pantalón de baño morado

**Luz**:

**Foxy**:

**Luz**:

**Foxy**: Espera...

**Foxy: **_¿Acaso tu hablabas de Gabriela?_

* * *

**Foxy**: Hey~ ¿Qué te parece si? *Cejeo intenso*

**Gabriela**: Yo no-

**Foxy**: Si vuelves a decir que no eres Bonnie, te juro que te golpeare. Con el garfio.

**Gabriela**: Yo iba a decir que no estaba de humor en este momento...

**Foxy**: *Suspira* Menos mal.

**Gabriela**: Pero tal vez Bonnie...

**Foxy**:

**Gabriela**: 7u7

**Foxy**:

**Foxy**: _Te dije, con el garfio_.

* * *

**Bonnie**: JODER, ¿CUÁNTAS VECES TE TENGO QUE DECIR QUE ENTRE FOXY Y YO NO HAY NADA?

**Luz**: Claaaaaaaaro. Amor, es muy obvio que te mueres por Foxy. Seguramente estás usando su ropa interior ahorita mismo.

**Bonnie**: Ja, ¡Fallaste! ¡Esta es TU ropa interior!

**Luz:**

**Bonnie:**

**Luz:**

**Bonnie**: Lo puedo explicar...

* * *

**Luz**: _Eso cariño_

**Luz**: _Muerdela_

**Luz**: _Saboreala_

**Luz**: _Disfrutala como si no hubiera un mañana_

**Luz**:_ Porque sabes que te encanta_

**Bonnie**: ¿Podrías no murmurar cosas con doble sentido mientras como una banana?

* * *

**Luz**: Yo-ho Sebastian!

**Gabriela**: Let's go far away!

**Luz**: Somewhere where the captain won't be mad!

**Gabriela**: Yo-ho Sebastian!

**Bonnie**:_ I wanna love you good!_

**Foxy**: _We deserve much better than we had!_

**Luz:**

**Gabriela:**

**Bonnie:**

**Foxy:**

**Puppet**: JA, GAAAAAAAAY!

* * *

**Luz**: Joder

**Luz**: Bonnie por favor

**Bonnie**: Por favor nada

**Luz**: BONNIE

**Bonnie**: ESTOY TRATANDO DE VER LA TV PUTA MADRE

**Luz**: ESTÁS VIENDO LAS CHICAS SÚPER PODEROSAS

**Bonnie:**

**Luz:**

**Bonnie:**

**Bonnie**: _CON MÁS RAZÓN, CÁLLATE_

* * *

**Señorita Parker:** Entonces, a pesar de estar casados, tú sigues creyendo que Foxy y Bonnie se aman

**Luz**: Así es

**Bonnie**: Totalmente

**Golden**: Entonces ¿Fonnie es real?

**Bonnie**: ¿Qué? Obviamente no-

**Luz:**_ ¡Les apuesto por el culo abierto de Bonnie que sí lo es!_

* * *

**Foxy**: Joder

**Foxy**: Soy un puto pirata

**Foxy**: Los piratas somos lo más macho del mundo

**Foxy**: Tengo un garfio y un parche

**Foxy**: ¿Entonces por que mierda siguen pensando que yo y Bonnie-

**Gabriela**: *Muestra a Jack Sparrow corriendo*

**Gabriela**: *Reproduce Gay Pirates*

**Gabriela**: 7u7

**Foxy:**

**Foxy**: Jodida mierda.

* * *

**Luz**: Coño, esta vaina no funciona

**Bonnie**: ¿Qué pasa?

**Luz:** Tu anda vístete y déjame hacer esto

**Bonnie**: Ok

**Luz**: Espera

**Luz:** Eso

**Luz**: ¿Con que te golpeaste?

**Bonnie**: Eh, con nada

**Luz**: Es que tienes morado por aquí, por acá, por aquí-

**Luz: **

**Bonnie:**

**Luz: **

**Bonnie: **

**Luz:** _Si mal no recuerdo, ayer vinieron Gabriela y Foxy anoche a cenar_

* * *

_**YOOOOOOOOOOO (?). Si esto hizo reír a SofiLexa, ustedes deben de estar ahogándose ahora mismo :v A lo mejor no entendieron esos de la canción, pero vayan a escucharla, porque es el himno Fonnie (?).**_

**_Bueeeeno, ya saben, si quieren algo con narrador normal sólo digan lo en comentarios uvu Y eso pos :v_**

_**Se despide, Mistah Fancy Pantaleta**__**s uvu (?)**_


	3. CcuFS2

**_Hola bebés, aquí hay más tonteras, espero les saquen una risa que esa es la intención uvu Se las quiere a las que comentan :'v_**

**_*Inserte disclaimer que da paja escribir (?).*_**

* * *

Luz: ¿Sabes? Quiero comprarle un traje de zanahoria a Foxy

Bonnie:

Bonnie: ¿Para qué?

Luz: Porque te gustan las zanahorias

Bonnie: Muchas gracias cielo por la broma homosexual de edad restringida y sin insinuaciones sexuales, significa mucho para m-

Luz: Y así tendrías excusa para metertelo hasta la fondo.

Bonnie:

Luz:

Bonnie:

Bonnie: *Susurra* Pero no necesito excusa

* * *

*En la pizzeria (?).*

Foxy: *Mira afectuosamente a Bonnie*

Bonnie: *Se sonroja* *Ríe tontamente* *Suspira*

Tipa X: Fonnie es tan real

Luz: Lo sé

Gabriela: *Se limpia una lágrima imaginaria* Demasiado

Tipa X:

Luz:

Gabriela:

Tipa X: Pero ustedes no son las esposas de-

Luz: Sshhhhhh

* * *

Foxy: But it's you my love, you're my land ahoy~

Foxy: *Mira sonriente a Bonnie*

Bonnie: *Se sonroja y sonrie*

Foxy: Yeah you're my boy~

Bonnie:

Foxy:

Luz:

Gabriela:

Gabriela: Pero no homo ¿Verdad?

* * *

Foxy: Eh, ya me voy a dormir ¿Vienes?

Gabriela: Ya mismo, esperame un tantito

Foxy: Okey

Gabriela:

Gabriela: Ah, nada mejor que terminar el día con una buena lectura

Gabriela: *Abre Stockholm Syndrome en el capítulo 5*

* * *

Srta. Parker: Entonces, tú eres la esposa de mi diseño de Foxy...

Gabriela: Así es

Srta. Parker: ¿Y como es en el rol de esposo?

Gabriela: En términos humanos, es bueno. Tiene un gran corazón

Srta. Parker:

Gabriela: Al igual que el bulto en su entrepierna

Bonnie: ¿Me llamaron?

* * *

Gabriela: *Estornuda*

Foxy:

Bonnie: *Estornuda*

Foxy: *Corre a su lado con un paño* ¿Estás bien? Eso fue un gran estornudo. ¿Seguro no estás enfermo? *Le toca la fiebre* Menos mal, me estaba preocupando. Pobre Bonnie. *Lo apega a su pecho y le acaricia el cabello*

* * *

Foxy: Ey amor, recibí tu mensaje- ¿POR QUÉ MIERDA ESTÁS DESNUDO?

Bonnie: ¡LUZ ME DIJO QUE VENIA PARA ACÁ!

Foxy: Pero Gabriela me dijo que viniera-

Bonnie:

Foxy:

Bonnie: Esas hijas de puta.

Foxy: Pero ahora que estás desnudo...

* * *

Luz: TU

Foxy: ¿Yo?

Gabriela: Si, tú

Foxy: ¿Qué pasa conmigo?

Luz: Mi esposo está embarazado

Gabriela: Asi que te toca dar manutención a un hijo

Foxy: Pero es imposible que ese hijo sea mío, yo usé protección

Luz:

Gabriela:

Foxy:

Foxy: Mierda.

* * *

Gabriela: ¿Conocen esos momentos en que una canción narra la historia de tu vida?

Luz: Yo una vez me sentí así

Marceline: Yo a veces

Marceline: ¿Y qué canción es?

Gabriela: *Reproduce My Boyfriend Is Gas de Hailey Rowe*

Luz:

Marceline:

Luz: Copiona.

* * *

_***Esta idea fue dada por la misma SofiLexa (?).***_

Bonnie: Vamos a tomar agua

Gabriela: Ok *Bajan por todos los pisos habidos y por haber hasta que por fin un jodido bebedero tiene agua*

Gabriela: *Llena el pote*

Bonnie: *Empieza a tomar agua*

Gabriela:

Gabriela:

Gabriela

Gabriela:

Gabriela: ¿Así le haces a Foxy?

Bonnie: *Se ahoga y se shorrea todo el pantalón*

* * *

**_¿Y si me dejan un review con bombas anti pendejadas? Se les agradecería mucho ;)_**


End file.
